


Turning our days into melodies

by Claus_Lucas



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claus_Lucas/pseuds/Claus_Lucas
Summary: Every Friday after Shabbat, Paula rides her motorbike to Onett and picks up Ness so they can have a date at the pizza parlor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [the time is right to put my arms around you, you're feeling right you wrap your arms around, too](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOngRDVtEQI)

Every Friday after Shabbat, Paula rides her motorbike to Onett and picks up Ness so they can have a date at the pizza parlor. Ness spends Fridays studying at the library but she’s usually already waiting outside by the time Paula parks in front of the building. Ness closes the book she’s been reading and smiles at her girlfriend. They kiss by rubbing their noses together, then Paula presses her lips to Ness’s forehead and blows until Ness giggles.

They always have a gift ready for each other, handpicked or handcrafted if either couldn’t find something that instantly reminded them of the other. This tradition started because Paula has a collection of pins that she proudly displays on her leather jacket and Ness wanted to add a new one each time they met. Paula gives her the honor of choosing where they should be placed so Ness has had some fun coordinating the aesthetic of Paula’s jacket. Paula has trusted Ness’s judgement ever since she suggested sprucing up Paula’s wardrobe by embroidering little details such as patches and studs.

In return, Paula presents Ness with a hair accessory. Ness still wears a baseball styled cap on most days but recently she’s started adorning her hair with all sorts of clips and bands. She’s kept her hair short so it doesn’t boast as much room as Paula’s jacket but Ness has developed a series of themes that she can cycle through. Paula is pleased to discover that Ness went with space today because she managed to track down something that’ll fit right in: a UFO shaped hair clip. As expected, Ness is ecstatic to see it.

“I’ve been looking for one of these!” she exclaims, the excitement making her rock on her feet.

Paula flashes a smile that is brimming with satisfaction, leaning forward so she can attach the clip. It sits neatly beneath the planet Saturn and a shooting star.

When Ness says thank you, Paula responds by wrapping her arms around Ness and placing her head on Ness’s shoulder. Ness starts saying something else, but Paula interrupts by tickling Ness’s sides. Despite how many times Paula’s played this prank, Ness always seems to fall for it. Her laughter is quick to descend into wheezing.

It turns out that Ness has gotten Paula a special token, too. The pin spells out  _ butch _ in dark, glittering pink and Paula absolutely loves it. She insists that it be fastened to her collar for maximum visibility.

Paula practically throws Ness into the air afterwards, lifting her up with a tremendous hug. Ness is used to Paula carrying her around so she just grabs Paula’s face and kisses her, on the mouth this time. 

The trip to the pizza parlor is always conducted in darkness. It’s past sundown so they get to see the sky turn every color from violet to gold. Paula has to focus on the road, so Ness describes the little instances of beauty that are present in the scenery for her. Ness’s poetic mind flares alive, imbedding her language with all sorts of metaphors and awesome imagery. Paula likes to compliment her by saying that her descriptions are always better than the real thing. When this happens, Ness’s face lights up with gratitude and something else, perhaps the inkling of a resolution. Whatever it is, Paula wants to nurture it. She’s convinced that Ness would make an excellent writer.

The trip isn’t long but Ness likes to be a little reckless while it lasts. She used to be quite terrified of the ordeal, not daring to open her eyes the whole time that she was embracing Paula. Now, however, Ness even stands up while they’re riding, holding onto Paula’s neck so she doesn’t accidentally lose her balance and fall. A warmth spreads through Paula’s chest each time she sees Ness enjoy something she made possible.

At the pizza parlor, everyone knows them (how couldn’t they know their very own hometown hero and her girlfriend that also saved the world?). Ness and Paula come in pretty late so not that many customers are hanging around. If the venue’s empty except for them, one of the waitresses will swap the elevator music for something a little more energetic and the couple will take the stage to dance for a while. Paula was taught the ins and outs of slow dancing when she was a child but since has grown up to lean more in the direction of swing. Ness has no idea what she dances so she doesn’t label it, but Paula would say that it’s the direct result of every dance technique Ness’s mother has shown her.

Paula orders while Ness finds a seat by the glass wall. Over the meal they discuss their week through a game of verbal ping pong, each taking turns asking the other questions. They developed this routine during their teenage years to avoid falling into awkward, silent ditches. Paula mentions that she’s been taking her electric piano to the synagogue a lot lately, using it to entertain and even teach some of the kids after service. As a former service singer, Paula loves hearing about their musical interests and opinions.

“They asked about you today,” Paula says, “a little girl has gotten a guitar of her own and was hoping you’d help her out.”

Ness looks embarrassed, turning her head sideways and pretending she’s interested in something outside to avoid meeting Paula’s gaze. Paula has a smug smile on her face, which soaks into her tone when she speaks.

“The kids miss you, Ness. It’s mean to not visit.”

Ness fiddles with a lock of hair that’s grown past her ear.

“If they want to see me, I’d love to visit. I just didn’t know if I needed an invitation,” she says.

“It’s settled then! You’ll come next week. I’ll make sure to tell everyone when I drop by this Wednesday so they know to expect you.”

“Yeah, that sounds all right.”

Ness mainly talks about college, since that’s taken up the majority of her time for the last two years. She’s on her fourth semester and due to transfer soon. The current goal is to gain teaching credentials and later specialize in special education. Apparently Ness is being taught by a promising gender studies teacher that she wants to introduce to Paula. Paula herself was juggling majors in gender studies and religion before deciding to take a year off to focus on her mental health.

The last customers exit while Paula and Ness are eating, leaving them alone with the staff. Paula sees her chance to take Ness for a spin but gets caught discussing a different topic before that can happen.

“I’ve been thinking about going somewhere once your break starts. You deserve a trip for working so hard these last two years,” Paula says, “I’m not sure where we should head, but maybe it doesn’t have to be specific? It could be like a surprise road trip, except on my bike. It’s been awhile since we last saw Jeff and Tony. Maybe we can go on a road trip through Winters. We don’t even have to tell them we’re coming. Just show up at their front door. I’m sure they’ll be thrilled. Wait, we should visit Poo, too - a road trip through Winters  _ and _ Dalaam!”

She sounds so excited that Ness can just laugh in agreement. The idea sounds great, if not extremely difficult. A challenge, for sure. But they could probably weather it. They can teleport, anyway. If the journey becomes too perilous, Ness can pinpoint Jeff’s exact location and teleport them both to it. Jeff wouldn’t mind them suddenly materializing in his kitchen.

Paula is looking at Ness expectantly so she nods her head, uttering a soft, “sounds good,” and then giggling again when Paula grabs one of Ness’s hands and kisses it. Ness leans in so they can touch foreheads. She’s still snorting a little but Paula doesn’t care, rubbing her nose against Ness’s.

Once the table’s been cleared, they stay true to their tradition and prepare for a dance. The song is familiar this time so Ness hums along. Paula has to go back to her roots to match the mood. With one hand on Ness’s shoulder and the other interlacing their fingers, Paula guides Ness through the steps she can still remember from her younger years of practice. Ness is attentive and only messes up a few times, each leading to a bout of good natured laughter. Paula knows that Ness loves it when she twirls her around. Ness lets herself fall into Paula’s arms and she picks her off of the floor, spinning in circles for a good minutes. Ness laughs the whole time. She’s one of those people that a bit of laughter always beckons more, until there’s so much rumbling in her throat that everything seems to be funny.

Paula thanks the waitresses and carries Ness to her bike. She lies Ness down, who remains motionless for a while, head touching the concrete.

“It’ll be nice to get together with everyone again,” she muses.

Paula takes her seat at the front of the motorcycle.

“Oh, it’ll be the best. Like old times,” Paula answers.

Ness straightens herself up, wrapping her arms around Paula’s waist.

“Well, not like old times. We’re all so different now, after all. But it’ll be a good time. A new, good time,” Ness says.

“That’s what’s best about us, right?” Paula asks, “we always have a good time, no matter when or where it is.”

Ness places her head on Paula’s shoulder. She has a tendency to act super energetic one minute and then like she’s about to pass out the next. It seems to Paula like they’ve stayed out past Ness’s bedtime.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s why I love you,” Ness mumbles, “all of you. But especially you, you.”

Paula kisses her girlfriend on the forehead.

“We all love you too, Ness.”


End file.
